


The answer was... my heart...

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And he's also a mood™, Haha do y'all love angst and monster aus because I sure do, Lets just say Jeremy is not good at riddles..., M/M, Sphinx!Michael, but then it got sad, coarse language, suicide TW, this idea started so happy..., with just Jeremy being the furry he is and falling in love with a kitty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Michael's seventeenth birthday was the most anticipated day in his life. For reasons he had always kept a secret, even from Jeremy...He was so excited to spend the night with his favourite person... it would be perfect...





	The answer was... my heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Haha whoops s a d
> 
> (This was actually a bit of a warmup piece for another fic I'm writing. It's gonna be feat boardwalk boys, because I wanna write the good poly yea)

“Dude, this has got to be the sickest birthday I've ever had.”

Jeremy chuckled. He held the door open for Michael, as they stepped out of the now vacant Dairy Queen. “Really? Going out for blizzards takes the cake as sickest birthday?”

“Hell yeah it does dude. Especially since I spent it with my favourite person in the world…” he looked over at Jeremy and smiled warmly. “Pfft… gayyyyyy” Jeremy snickered.

Michael gave him a gentle punch in the arm. They both laughed as the pale glow of streetlamps illuminated the sidewalk. Jeremy checked his watch, which read 9:30. Michael's parents wanted him home a bit earlier… whoops. Oh well, it's not like they could seriously get mad at him on his birthday.

They walked for half an hour or so, before Michael broke the calm silence. “Hey Jere? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, lay it on me man.”

Michael got this funny look on his face, like it was a question he was going to regret asking. “What is yours… but you can't actually hold?” he hesitantly asked.

Ah riddles. A strange, but lovable part of what made Michael… well, Michael. A day didn't go by that his best friend didn't ask him at least one. Michael was obsessed with riddles, and all those kinds of brain teaser things. Jeremy barely ever got them right, but in his credit after being asked so many he was getting better.

“I don't know Mikey…” he replied “is it… my self loathing? I know I can't hold that, but I sure do have a lot it…”

Jeremy waited for Michael to object to his terrible self image. It was nice sometimes hearing Michael comfort him… not that he liked making him feel bad but… still… 

Instead, Michael stopped. He stood still as a statue. “Michael? You okay?”

Michael didn't respond. He just gazed ahead with a far off look in his eyes. “Michael!”

He jumped and whipped his head around to face Jeremy. Shock flashed through his expression. Then, he started shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes, and spilled out onto his cheeks. 

“Michael?! What's wrong?!” Jeremy reached out to grab his hand, but he backed away in fear. “I-I'm sorry I didn't get it right… I can try again… Michael please tell me what's wrong… there's no crying on your birthday…”

Michael shook his head and gasped, each shaky breath rocking his entire body. “No you… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…” he sobbed. “Sorry for what? Michael I'm worried for you right now-”

Michael stared straight into his eyes, utter despair seeming to pour from his own. “But… n-now… I h-have to k-kill you…”

Jeremy felt his blood run cold. Confusion, fear, and worry mixed inside him all at once. “Michael y-you… w-what-”

He was cut off by a loud screech from Michael. He collapsed to the ground, and writhed and shifted. “I-I should have known better!” he moaned in agony “my… s-seventeenth birthday… t-this was the one…”

“Which one?! Michael what is happening?!” Jeremy frantically demanded. His eyes widened in horror, as Michael’s form began to change. His pants ripped as his haunches turned into a more feline shape. A long, bushy fur tipped tail swished behind him. A bulge pushed against his hoodie, and then burst free as two giant feathered wings.

His ears grew rounder, and his hair got longer, spreading out until it looked like a lion's mane. He whimpered, exposing a mouth filled with sharp, ferocious teeth. His eyes shot open, glowing bright orange, his slitted pupils seeming to pierce right through Jeremy.

He snarled, and then whimpered again. “Please… run… Jeremy please…”

Jeremy stayed rooted to the spot. His head said run but it also said, ‘it's Michael, he'd never hurt you.’ Another feral snarl from Michael quickly shut that hope down.

He was convinced he was dreaming. That or someone had managed to drug his blizzard and this was just some vivid hallucination. He was hoping for the former.

Jeremy backed away as Michael glared daggers into him. His claws clicked against the sidewalk as he inched closer. This felt way too weird and terrifying to be a dream. Michael looked like this monster he had seen in a Greek mythology book once… a sphinx? A sphinx…!

It all fit together now that he thought about it. Michael’s constant riddles, his almost cat like behaviour… 

Michael shuddered as his glare faltered. “Jeremy run… please run now… I'll kill you… run… run!”

Jeremy's legs finally listened. He took off, steeling himself to not look back. He ran until his legs burned. Sweat was dripping down his forehead, as he relied on adrenaline alone to push him forwards.

He made the mistake of looking behind him. Michael wasn't there. His pace slowed down, and he stopped.

He barely had time to register being shoved to the ground from above. Terror coursed through him as Michael pinned him to the rough cement. He roared, the sound loud and echoing across the neighbourhood. Jeremy screamed. 

Michael's gaping jaws lunged toward him. After a moment of searing pain, everything faded to darkness.

 

He dug ravenously into his feast. He gulped down the flesh and meat, only caring about satisfying his insatiable hunger… 

Then his mind cleared. A light switch was flicked back on. He remembered what he was doing…

Jeremy's mutilated corpse lay at his paws. He drew back in disgust and horror. Oh god. Oh sweet fucking god… he just killed Jeremy…

No. No, no, no this couldn't be happening. This was every nightmare he ever had come to life… but even worse… 

“Jeremy… oh my god…” tears dripped down his face. He held Jeremy's lifeless body close, and sobbed into his cardigan. “Jeremy I'm so sorry…” 

He sat like that for a little while. After what felt like an eternity, he reluctantly wandered away from Jeremy's body. His hoodie was torn up, and that just made him want to cry more. The hoodie had been a precious gift from Jeremy… 

He reached into his pocket, and fished out his phone. Despite the difficulties of typing with paws, he still managed to search up-

‘Where's the closest highest place to jump from?’

 

Michael gazed down at the dark, empty road below the bridge. It was a far drop to the ground. Perfect.

It was quiet that night. No cars driving by… no harsh sounds… just peaceful silence. Just him… and Jeremy's dead body.

He had dragged Jeremy with him, so he wouldn't be far from him… they'd be together in his last moments… 

Michael nuzzled his hair, and licked his face, grooming him tenderly, despite the fact Jeremy would never feel it. “I'm sorry… I never even got to tell you…” he whispered.

A stray tear slipped from his eye. “I love you Jeremy…”

The loud thud against the road cut through the silence of the pitch night.

 

It certainly made news at their school the next morning. Not only was the body of some dead kid found on the bridge, looking like he had been mauled, but below the bridge… 

A huge, thankfully dead monster was found. A local cryptozoologist identified the body as a sphinx. Everyone was kinda losing their shit to be honest.

Michael's parents were distraught, and guilty. They never should have let Michael go out that night… both boys paid for their mistake with their lives. They begged the authorities to give them Michael's body, rather than see him get stuffed and put on display. No luck.

They held a funeral for him anyways. It was small, and in their backyard. Bitter rain pounded against them as they placed flowers upon his memorial.

As they stood in front of the little grave, they never noticed the figure of a young boy standing beside them. A boy who stuttered, and always looked unsure. Whose face was covered with acne, whose caramel coloured hair blew in the rough winds of the storm. His icy blue eyes stared forlornly ahead.

They never heard him hoarsely whisper-

“I love you too… Michael…”

**Author's Note:**

> OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo
> 
> A gHoSt.........................


End file.
